


My name is not Jack Frost

by Raven-Star (rea40)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea40/pseuds/Raven-Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost does not exist anymore. Jack Frost was betrayed by the guardians and his bond mate. Jack Frost is gone. Jokul Frosti stands in his place. Jokul Frosti is not kind, is not fun, Jokul Frosti is the bad side of winter that MIM wanted to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, story or any other part of the Rise of the Guardians. I am making no money off this piece.

A boy, no older than 16 or 17, walked along a telephone line perfectly balanced. His hair was snow white, though icicles hung off clumps of it causing little tinkling sounds to ring out when he moved. He wore a dark blue cloak, with the hood down, over a light blue sweatshirt and dark pants. All were lightly dusted with frost patterns. He was bare foot. In his left hand he held a shepherds staff that was decorated with thin lines of ice. His right hand was raised in front of his as he walked, forming snowflakes before sending them off. His eyes were a dark, icy blue, they held no warmth within them. This was the spirit of winter, he who brought snow and frost.  
If someone had seen him they would have thought him to be Jack Frost. The Guardian of fun, the trickster. This was not Jokul Frosti. Jack Frost no longer existed. Jack Frost had been betrayed by those he called family, by the guardians. Jack Frost could not take this betrayal and died leaving another in his place. This boy was Jokul Frosti. The spirit of winter who caused snow storms and frostbite, the spirit who cared little for the lives of those trapped in his storms, who simply followed natures call and gazed passively at those who did not get out of the way.  
As the boy with eyes of ice walked he shot streams of ice at carious object and patches of earth, ensuring that unfortunate people would trip come morning. He froze as the moon suddenly became brighter before looking up at it. He sneered at the pulsing light that somehow spoke of MIM’s disappointment. He jumped of the lines rushing to the ground before wind caught him and floated him off.

A silhouette walked silently back to an ally way before grunting softly, announcing his presence to the three others.  
“He is…” Began tooth.  
“Yeah” replied Bunny as he looked back to where he just came from.  
“What can we do?” North asked. “We want Jack back.”  
“You heard him last time we cornered him north.” Bunny replied  
“But…” Tooth cut in.  
“Jack Frost does not exist anymore.” Bunny said hoarsely pulling a gasp from tooth and a glare from North and Sandy.  
“Perhaps we should…”North cut off with a pensive expression.  
“What north, send the yetis to throw him in a bag again, or perhaps we should convince Baby Tooth to trick him again.” Bunny growled causing them all to flinch as they thought of the small fairy who had bravely tried to convince Jack that there was danger and she needed his help. He had casually brushed her aside and when she would not give up nearly froze her. Though it was their only hint that Jack still existed. For he stopped just before freezing her solid, regret flashing in his eyes as he somehow thawed her (and how did a winter spirit thaw ice) before gently petting her and sending wind to force her home.  
Sandy forced his way into the center before rapidly forming images of jack, then the guardians, then Jack on his knees rising again as Jokul.  
“Yes we know Sandy.” North spoke gently, his eyes teary.  
“We know it was our fault.” Continued an equally teary Tooth.  
“That’s why we need to apologize and get him back” finished Bunny who looked sad and rubbed at two bracelets that wrapped around his right wrist, one green, one blue.  
Sandy frowned, his eyes still burning with righteous anger at the way they had treated Jack before finally he softened and patted bunny’s shoulder. The four guardians separated, leaving to their homes, each thinking about the way they had betrayed their friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is betrayed by those he loves, so he runs. When his family realizes their mistake and run after him, Jack is not who they find.

~1 year ago~  
North’s loud laugh rang out from his office, as yetis and elves ran around outside. Jack Frost spun from where he had been playing with Jingle the elf and Paul the yeti. Excited at the booming laugh, hoping it meant something good he flew over to the office, peeking inside to see North, Tooth and Bunny sitting around the fire place. At the sight of Bunny, Jacks eyes flashed down to the furry wrist where a green bracelet with an emerald gem sat, while he rubbed the blue one, with a deep, icy blue stone resting on his own slender wrist. A small smile flitted across his face as he thought about his bonded, and saw him laugh and grin with their friends.   
Although it had taken time for Jack and Bunny to get over their animosity, after working with them for over 2 years Jack had endeared himself to Bunny and vice versa. Though they had never thought that a relationship was possible between them, they found that they were actually rather similar and worked well together. Jack often went to the warren and helped Bunny get ready for Easter, and Bunny would search Jack out when he needed a break and some fun. After a while they just could not ignore the pull and when Bunny saved Jack from an abdominal snowman, they finally accepted their feelings and bonded months later. Their bracelets were imbued with their feelings for each other and a small bit of each other’s power.  
Hoping to have a little fun with his friends Jack sent a small chill into the room, when it hit the three, they stiffened and swung looks of anger and annoyance to the door. Shocked Jack jumped back from the door, wondering how a small chill could constitute such a look.   
“Frost” came North’s booming voice, only it was cold, missing the warmth that North usually spoke with. And North never called him Frost.  
“Come in here” Bunny spoke with an angry snarl, in a way that Jack had only heard before he had joined the guardians.   
“We need to speak to you” Tooth continued, speaking in a tone of voice that Jack had only heard her speck to Pitch with.  
Terrified but wanting to know what it was he had done wrong, Jack inched his way in, flinching at the dark looks sent his way.  
“Y…yes” Jack spoke timidly, his staff held behind him innocently, eyes lowered. He was afraid…of his friends. What did he do wrong?  
“You need to break your guardian contract.” North spoke coolly, his eyes hard, in a way Jack never expected to see his father figure look at him.  
“What?!” Jack yelped, of all the things…why would they ask him to do that.  
Tooth spoke next “you no longer deserve to be a guardian” her eyes held no emotion, she looked at him dismissively, her motherly gaze gone.  
“No longer…” Jack broke off at the growl that came from Bunny. And the look that Bunny gave him hurt the worst. Bunny’s normally warm eyes that echoed hope, spring, new life, the very things that made up Bunny were now angry. He did not look hard and cold like North, he did not seem dismissive like tooth. No he looked livid, like he wanted to rip Jack apart, he looked even angrier than he had during the blizzard of 68.  
“You are nothing but a monster.” Bunny spoke slowly, a low growl echoing within his words, his gaze directly on Jack. Jack flinched at the accusation, the same one he had heard hundreds of times from other nature spirits. Being the only ice spirit made him the best target for the spirits angry at winter destroying their work. Ice sprites were different, they were violent, more likely to rip you apart (even Jack and he was winter) than say hello.  
“What? W…what do you mean?” Jack asked, dreading the answer, he shrunk back into the door behind him, his hand gripping the bracelet that had begun to burn.  
“You are evil, nothing but a murder, we should have never of trusted you.” Bunny snarled.  
“You ruin everything, you destroy and kill things, and given the chance you would probably kill my fairies. You are never allowed to get near them again.” Tooth spoke, now livid.  
“You need to get out Jack and never come back.” North spoke next his large hands (they were warm, gentle, Jack loved them. North would fight to the death to protect Jack from any harm, and his hands reflected that…right) resting on his blades.  
Jack ignored them for the moment, turning his pleading, hurt gaze to Bunny.  
“B…Bunny…what is going on? What are you guys talking about? “Jack spoke reaching out for Bunny.  
“You know what we are talking about you freak! “Bunny snarled, swinging his paw out and catching Jacks arm with his claws, breaking skin. Jack was spun back, his hand going to his bleeding arm, his heart breaking. If he had looked up he would have seen a second of regret, grief and pain flash over Bunny’s face. And worry on Tooth and North’s. But he did not, he turned and ran out the door, finding the nearest window and jumping out, calling wind to collect him.   
Wind did, gathering him in her insubstantial comfort as he sobbed and gazed at the blood and his bracelet which had dimmed considerably.  
~Back with the guardians~  
“Jack!” Bunny called out, before flinching when he remembered what they had seen.  
“I can’t believe…” Tooth began before turning around and burying her head in North’s shoulder.  
“Jack tricked us all” North spoke, his large hands griped tight as he gazed at Bunny, whose head was bowed.  
“Yes I suppose he did” came a voice they all recognized. Bunny spun, his boomerang out, as did North with his swords but Tooth simply collapsed in her chair unable to get her sweet tooth’s face as they sent him away out of her head.  
“Pitch” Bunny growled.  
“What are you doing here?” North asked.  
“Well I just had to watch poor Jackie get his heart broke as his family sent him away for something he doesn’t understand.” Pitch spoke with a smirk.  
“What do you mean?” Bunny asked sharing a confused look with North.  
“What? Did you really think that fun, kind little Jack could cause all those deaths?” Pitch asked, with a sickening smile.  
Tooth gasped getting what Pitch meant before the others.  
“You…you mean that Jack didn’t…”  
“Bingo, and the prize goes to the young lady in the corner” Pitch spoke his grin getting bigger.  
“What? But…but we saw him.” North spoke in a pleading way, begging for Pitch to be lying so that they did not send Jack away for no reason, but also for it to be the truth, that Jack (the closest thing he has to a son) was not a murderer.  
“No…you saw an apparition and took it as truth.” Pitch’s smile was malicious in its glee.  
A deep, heart wrenching whine came from Bunny as he realized what he had done to his bond, to his mate. Tooth collapsed into tears, deep, painful sobs let loose into her hands. North sagged as if the weight of the world had landed on his shoulders.  
Suddenly the wind crashed into the window, screaming her pain, her Jack’s pain, to the world, but mostly to the guardians.  
“Oh dear. Looks like it’s started.” Pitch spoke, looking falsely uninterested.  
“What’s started?” Bunny asked, shocked at the pain in the winds scream.  
“Oh, just what MIM has been trying to stop for over 300 years.”  
“NO!” North yelled “we must hurry, stop Jack, this is bad!”  
“North, what do you mean?”   
“Jack what’s wrong with Jack?”  
Tooth and Bunny called. When they realized that they were not going to get answers they rushed after North.   
~In a cave where Wind had dropped Jack off at~  
Why…why would they call me a monster? What did I do? Jack wondered, sobs wrenching through his body as he leaned against the cave wall, a few miles from North’s home.  
Jack suddenly cried out before gripping his stomach as pain ripped through him. He did not see it but his staff began to glow. Wind rushed off, hoping that the guardians (even though she was angry at them, what had they done to her Jack) would be able to help.  
~The guardians~  
“Wind will take us to Jack, we must stop him!” North called over the screaming wind which pushed them, forcing them closer to the cave.  
“Look, there’s Sandy.” Bunny yelled, trying to ignore the freezing in his feet.  
Sandy floated next to them a large question mark above his head.  
“We made a mistake, Jack in trouble.” North explained. Sandy did not question it simply sped along with them.  
“North what do you mean?” Tooth asked.  
“Man in Moon, hid Jack’s second nature. Jack is winters fun, the part meant for children, full of joy. However there is a part of Jack that was not meant to come out. A part that is only pain, and cold. If that part comes out, we may all be doomed.” Bunny opened his mouth but cut off when he saw a blue glow coming from a cave.  
The four guardians slowly entered, Wind having calmed down a bit. Inside they found Jack kneeling on the ground, face contorted in pain, his staff glowing blue.  
“Jack!” Bunny called, begin to walk towards hi, before a sudden scream came from Jacks mouth and he began to glow a bright, blinding blue. The four guardians turned away.  
When it calmed again they turned to see Jack…who looked like Jack, but different. His hair was still white though they could see the glint of icicles clinging to it. His eyes which were once a gentle, shining blue were now dark and icy. He picked up his staff which now appeared to have ice clinging to it. He gazed at them, uninterested as if he had no clue about what had just happened.  
“Jack…”Bunny began. He stopped when Jacks eyes swung to him. There was a cold look within them.   
“Sweet Tooth…” Tooth said next however she got the same response.  
“He is not our Jack.” North said with sorrow.  
“No I am not.” The voice that came from Jacks mouth was not Jacks. Jacks voice was warm, full of laughter. This was cold, like hard ice and screaming winter winds combined. It was dark and gravely. “Jack Frost no longer exist. I am Jokul Frosti, Jack has never allowed me such free reign before but he has allowed himself to drop from existence so that he can avoid the pain you have caused him.”  
“What? NO! Give Jack back!” Bunny called.  
“I told you Jack is gone. However, I am here. And you, you have angered me. Jack, while being my opposite is the only creature that will ever mean anything to me. And you, you hurt him. You made him want to leave this world more than 300 years of solitude did. And for that you are my enemy.” Jokul glanced down at the sudden pulse of warmth around his wrist. He gazed at the pulsing bracelet, which was hunting for the emotions that had disappeared. He sneered at it.   
“You never deserved Jacks love or trust. He should have stayed with Wind and I.” Jokul striped the bracelet off throwing it to the grown with an uninterested air.  
“NO!” Bunny called, his heart hurting at the sight of Jack (not Jack, not anymore, Bunny had hurt him, had sent him away) dropping their bond bracelet.  
“Yes. Goodbye guardians, Leave us alone.” And with that Jokul disappeared with in a flurry of wind and snow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians make plans to get Jack back, Pitch does not agree.

Back to current time  
Jokul Frosti was currently is Russia. He stood on top a telephone pole, gazing impassively at the people below. His staff, Jacks staff, rested in one hand.   
“You miss them.” Jokul spoke softly.  
Of course I do. Even if they did…  
“Betray you” Jokul finished for Jack who was hidden within his psych, occupying the place that was once reserved for Jokul.  
Yes. There was a sad sigh accompanying the word. They were my friends, my family. And despite the pain they caused, I still love them.  
“And yet you fear them. You could push me back in at any point, send me back into the dark and go back to your family. They have been trying so hard to get you back.” Jokul sneered.  
But I…I don’t want to send you away again. Know that I know you, know that I don’t have to rely on quiet whispers every few years…I want you to stay. And that was another issue. Yes Jack was in pain, jack was scared, and he yearned for his family, but feared returning to those who caused such pain. But he also did not want to lose Jokul again. Before Jokul had only been able to force pieces of his conscious out every few years. He took this time to give advice, to remind Jack that he was not alone. And Jack needed it. But now, now Jack knew Jokul, they were friends, more than that they were brothers. After all they were two sides of the same coin. And Jack, with his kind, loving heart could not bear to lose Jokul after finally having him.  
“I understand and…I love you bróðir (brother)” Jokul spoke, with a small smile.  
And I love you brother Jack responded.  
~with the guardians~  
Bunny, Sandy, North and Tooth all sat in North’s office, each with a look of deep thought on their faces. Each looked tired, worn down and slightly broken. In the year that Jack had been gone they had all become quiet, relying on each other to get through the days. They needed Jack, and without him their family was slowly falling apart.  
“Has…has Manny replied?” Tooth asked, hoping he had answered their pleas of help. He had only contacted them once, right after Jack had changed. He had not been much help.  
“No, we have made the mistake, we must fix it.” North replied.  
“But no matter what we do, we can’t get him back.” Bunny said with a deep, sorrow filled whine.  
“There has to be something, we need Sweet Tooth, we need him” Tooth was pleading, she would do anything to get their Jack back, to fix their wrong.  
“We have tired Baby Tooth and Jamie…”Bunny said. He did not notice Sandy waving his hands at them.  
“As well as your bond…” Tooth cut off at Bunny’s whine.   
“Sandy what are you trying to say?” North said suddenly getting the others attentions.  
Sandy showed an image of Jack, a snowflake, and a woman who they all recognized.  
“Mother Nature!” Tooth exclaimed. “Why didn’t we think of her sooner?”  
“Of course! Jack is a winter spirit so Mother Nature holds as much sway over him as Manny does!” North’s eyes shined in a way that they had not seen in a year.  
“Well what are we waiting for?” Bunny got ready to create one of his tunnels but was thrown up in the air by North.  
“Nope, we are going by sleigh.” North said with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. Tooth and Sandy giggled and Bunny groaned at the thought.  
~at Mother Nature’s Palace~  
The palace was more of a giant forest, the trees forming floors and rooms in a way that should have been impossible. Mother Nature was waiting for them. She was tall and willowy, her hair a deep auburn that was weaved with vines, her eyes the color of leaves.  
“It took you long enough” Mother Nature spoke disapprovingly.   
“We…” Tooth began before being cut off by Mother Nature.  
“But you are here now and that is all that matters. I cannot save Jack without you, however you had to come on your own, MIM refused to allow me to find you.”  
“Why would you care?” Bunny snarled. “You ignored Jack even after he became a guardian, you never cared about him, only about you summer, spring and autumn spirits.” Bunny membered when Jack had told him that once he had found out he was a nature spirit he had hunted down Mother Nature hoping she would at least talk to him, but she had cast him away, allowing her other children to bully him.  
“I will admit that I did not give Jack the attention he deserved as one of my children but I…I was mad at MIM. He brought a nature spirit into existence without my permission, making him a guardian, a fate that none of my other children will ever have the chance to have. And I took my anger out on Jack. And for that I am sorry, but I will bring Jack back, and work to right my wrong if Jack will allow me to.” Mother Nature spoke with true regret, remember the young boy just looking for someone to acknowledge him, hoping that someone who was in a way his mother would pay attention to him.   
“How do you plan to return Jack to us?” North asked.  
“Jack is a guardian as much as he is nature’s child, if we work together with MIM we should be able to return Jokul to within Jack.”  
“What’s the catch?” Bunny asked distrustfully.  
“You’re going to have to get him here.”   
“I’ll get the yetis and snow globe.” North said.  
“I’ll get the bag. “Bunny said.  
“Boys!” Tooth exclaimed, but they were already gone.  
“Why do I get the feeling that this has happened before.” Mother Nature asked.  
“It’s a long story” Tooth replied.  
~far away, within a deep dark cave~  
Pitch looked up when his fearing walked up to him.   
“What news do you have for me?” He asked, his eyes aglow. He listened to the fearing’s report, his eyes growing angry.  
“What? They think that Mother Nature will be able to return poor little Jack. Not if I have anything to do with it. I worked too hard to make them betray him. I will not let them ruin my plans!” Pitch snarled before disappearing into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bunny. Marriage. Pitch. One of these does not belong.

~two and a half years ago-Warren~  
“Hey Kangaroo!” Came Jacks boisterous voice as he flew into the warren.  
“Snowflake watch the…!” Bunny cut off as he watched Jack gracefully fly around the tree he almost ran into.  
“Hmm…did you say something?” Jack asked with a cheeky grin as he landed next to Bunny.  
“Just hello, can I help you with something?”  
“Actually I am here to help you, Easter is in a few months and I thought you could use some help.” Jack replied sincerely.  
“Of course Jack, you know you are always welcome.” Bunny replied. He was still surprised every time he said something like that. They fought like there was no tomorrow for the longest time, even after Jack had become a guardian but then one day Bunny had run into Jack on his Easter rounds. Jack had offered to help and though Bunny was skeptical he allowed it (not without sever warning if anything should go wrong). When he saw Jack behaving, treating his eggs gently and helping the kids who had trouble find the eggs he was amazed, and had asked jack to continue to help him. So when Jack got bored he came and helped Bunny paint eggs and get things ready for Easter.   
Bunny and Jack settled each painting eggs in their own style. Bunny’s were bright and playful, echoing spring. Jacks were lighter, showing blues and light greens, but just as playful, just as beautiful. After about an hour though a sudden gust of wind came in and blew around Jack.  
Jack listened intently as Bunny watched him curiously. Jack suddenly leapt up, shock and urgency evident in his face.   
“Sorry Bunny I have to go” Jack spun and began to rush out of the warren.  
“Wait Jack where are you going!” Bunny called.  
“South pole, there’s an angry abominable snowman, if I don’t hurry and calm it down there is going to be hell to pay!” Bunny watched as Jack flew out.  
Bunny stared after him for a few moments before settling back down, he sat, decorating an egg for about 3 minutes twitching every few seconds before falling onto his back.  
“I wonder if he would get mad if I told him about my feelings.” Bunny asked no one. Bunny laid there some more…and a little more.  
“Should I…nah he’ll be fine. Frostbite can take care of himself. But…” After a few more moments of debating with himself, Bunny shook his head, leapt to his feet and opened a tunnel to the South Pole.  
Leaping in he hoped he directed it to the right place. When he hopped out he was blinded by the snow flurries but knew he happened about the right place when he heard a yell that was distinctly Jack.  
Looking up he couldn’t help his yell of surprise and worry as he saw Jack being flung to the side by a defiantly angry abominable snowman. Jack did not stay down long leaping back at it, trying to calm it, or defeat it Bunny was not sure. Then Bunny watched as Jack was slammed to the grown by a giant hand.  
Bunny growled as he watch jack, his Jack get forced to the ground and leapt at the snowman. It did not take long, Jack had weakened it considerably and it fell to the ground with a loud thump after a few hits.  
Bunny ran to Jack worried about the damage the creature could have done.  
“Jack, Jack! Are you ok?” Bunny exclaimed as he gently picked Jack up. The only response he got was a painful groan. “Hold on Jack I’ll get you to the warren and fix you up.” Bunny grabbed Jacks staff and opened a tunnel. He never noticed the black figure watching them from the background.  
~in the warren~  
Jack had been out of it for the last two days, waking up for a few moments only to drift off again. Bunny kept his nest room cool so that he didn’t melt the winter spirit and did his best to stay by the bedside and get Easter ready at the same time. Bunny watched avidly as jack groaned and finally came to.  
“B…bunny.” He croaked.  
“Here Jackie, you’re ok.” Bunny responded helping Jack sit up slowly.  
“Where…?”   
“My nest, I didn’t want to try moving you again to get you to North’s.” Bunny explained handing Jack a glass of water.   
“Th…thank you.” Jack said. He looked down and a slow frost covered his cheeks which Bunny belatedly realized was a blush.  
“Of course Jackie.” Bunny turned to go to the kitchen. Before he could leave Jack spoke.  
“Bu…Bunny…I…l….love you.” Jack spoke with a stutter and when Bunny spun he had his face hiding in his hands. Bunny ran up to him, too amazed at the confession to speak.   
Bunny grabbed Jack by the shoulders making him gasp before wrapping his arms around Jack and nuzzling his hair.  
“I love you too” Bunny responded and Jack suddenly wrapped his arms around Bunny, sighing in delight.  
Bunny shifted Jack over a little and climbed into the nest with him. He curled around Jack who in turn shuffled closer. Bunny spent a few moments just breathing in Jacks scent until he felt Jack breathing even out again. Bunny followed him into sleep soon after. Again neither noticed the dark figure watching them that soon turned and ran back to Pitch to report on the change in relationship.  
~six months later~   
Jack and Bunny stood in front of North, their gazes on each other. They were at a makeshift altar that North had designed and out in front of them were the few spirits they called friends. Sandy stood on Bunny’s side while Tooth stood on jacks.   
North grinned before beginning his speech.  
“We are gather here to join these two spirits in a bond greater than any other. We are here to connect their power, their joy and their hearts. Does anyone object…of course not...if you do Ill cut you.” North warned. There was some questioning laughter and a sigh from Tooth.  
“Bunny, do you take Jack to be you’re bonded?” North asked.  
“Course I do you wanker.” Bunny responded only having eyes for Jack, Jack grinned, North huffed and everyone either smiled or laughed.   
And Jack, do you take Bunny to be you’re bonded?” North asked Jack.  
“What he said.” Jack responded gesturing to Bunny.  
“Bring in the bond bracelets.” North intoned and Paul the yeti walked in with a pillow that held two bracelets, one green with an emerald placed on it, the other blue with an icy blue gem.  
Bunny picked up the blue one, kissed the stone and slid in onto Jack slender wrist. Jack copied the action with the green one before jumping at Bunny and landing a kiss on his furry lips. Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack and spun them, both laughing and exclaiming their love for each other.   
~far away in a deep dark cave~  
As the fearling spoke to Pitch his grin grew bigger and bigger.  
“Oh this is perfect. I thought just ripping him from the guardians would be good but this…ripping him from his bond mate, causing his heart to pull and fight for the return of his love. Now this will be fun.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made to get Jack back. Plans are made to keep him away.

~In Russia~  
Jokul was doing one last round through Russia. He cared little for the mortals surrounding them and did not care if they got stuck in the freezing storm that was about to blow through. He did his job and that was to spread winter. Jack felt different. Jack was kind, happy, and full of joy (and a seemingly impossible warmth) and was carful with the ice and snow and cold he spread. Jack worked hard to make sure people were safe before spreading the necessary storms. Jokul…although he hated how quiet Jack got after he spread a storm simply could not find it in him to care. If he did walk by someone who was stuck in the storm he would help a little but only to appease Jack.  
Jokul was so focused on his work that he did not notice the figure behind him until there was a large, warm and furry hand on his shoulder.  
“Bunnymund.” Jokul spoke coolly. Bunny! What is Bunny doing here? Jack yelled within, his heart crying at the sight of the Pooka.  
“Ja…Jokul.” Bunny flinched when the name Jack almost escaped his lips. He could no longer call this person Jack. He was not the warm, kind, joyful person that he fell in love with.  
“You should not be here. A storm will be coming soon and you are not made for winter.” Jokul spoke calmly, with no inflection in his voice other than boredom. However the underling jibe made Bunny flinch. Bunny was not made for winter, Bunny was not made for Jack.  
Bunny, Bunny, Bunny. Jack chanted in Jokul’s head, a cross between a whine and a croon.   
Jokul glanced down as a blue glow grew. Jacks bracelet, the one the Bunny wore with his own, had begun to glow. Jokul’s eyes grew large at the sight, causing Bunny to look down as well. Bunny and Jokul’s eyes connected and for a moment Jack broke through and Bunny saw, saw his Jack. But before Bunny could say anything a bag was thrown over Jacks eyes and the sudden yell was Jokul’s. Jack was gone again.  
Bunny shook his head before gesturing to the yetis to get going. The yetis jumped into a snow globe portal and Bunny opened a tunnel to Mother Nature’s Palace. He was getting his jack back.  
~at Mother Nature’s palace~  
The bag of Jack and Bunny popped into Mother Nature’s palace at the same time. However the moment the bag touched the ground it was ripped open from the inside. Jokul jumped out, a livid look on his face, as he snatched his staff from the yetis behind him and the ice dagger he held somehow melted without leaving a puddle. He then gazed impassively at those gather around him.  
Tooth, North, Sandy, Bunny. There was a deep whine when Jack spoke the words, the loneliness, fear, desperation and pure longing in the words caused Jokul to finch.  
“They betrayed you, they don’t deserve you.” Jokul hissed getting confused looks from the five spirits looking back at them.  
Family Jokul grimaced at the low whisper the words came out as. Jack had been growing weaker in the past few weeks. His conscious no longer having the strength to stay alive within Jokul’s head. And Jokul was scared. He did not want to lose his brother, but he couldn’t let the guardians have Jack back, they had broken him once and they could do it again.  
“Jack…” Jokul broke off at the snarl that came from Bunny.  
“Bunny.” Tooth spoke soothingly although she gave Jokul a strange look.  
Mother Nature who had stayed silent until that moment when she decided to act. She signaled the others and then Jokul was suddenly being grabbed by vines that pulled him back until he was standing on top some sort of star like design drawn onto the floor. The vines released him as suddenly as they had grabbed him.  
Jokul snarled and went to escape, calling wind only to find…he could not leave the lines of the symbol, he was trapped.  
Jokul snarled and lunged against his invisible constraints like a caged animal, angry that they had tapped him. But also upset at the calls that rang inside his own head as Jack saw his family. It happened every time they ran into the guardians. Jack would be overcome with a mix of joy and sorrow, keening and whining for them. He never forced his way out, too afraid of sending Jokul back to the depths of his mind, but wanting his family so badly.   
Jack was at a constant crossroads. He wanted his family. He wanted to return to these people. He wanted Tooth to brush back his hair, and check his teeth. He wanted North to ruffle his hair and grab Jack in big hugs. He wanted Sandy to make his little sand creatures that chased the elves around as they both giggled. He wanted to go home with Bunny and settle in their nest. He wanted the people he saw as his family, his mother, his father, his big brother and his bond mate.  
But Jack also wanted Jokul, he wanted the one who would protect him from anything, even himself. The one who teased him, and explained things to him. He wanted his brother. He wanted their family to be whole, with a mom, a dad, two big brothers and his love. He wanted them all and he couldn’t bare to choose.   
He wanted to hide, he wanted to avoid the people who had caused him so much pain. He wanted to forget their betrayal, forget how much he loved them, how much it hurt. He just wanted it all to stop.  
Jack did not know what to do, could he bare to return to the guardians, throwing Jokul back into his mind. Could he stand staying where he was, never being a part of his family again? Could he let himself fade from reality, leaving Jokul to fend for himself, and his family to mourn? He didn’t know what to do.  
But he did not have time to decide or share his dilemma with Jokul. At that moment Mother Nature’s palace was flooded with fearlings, Pitch floating in on the shadows with a malicious grin on his face.  
“Hello Jackie…or its Jokul now I suppose.” As he spoke both Jack and Jokul screamed in pain. Something was happening and it hurt.   
“Jack!” the guardians yelled. Pitch ignored them, having eyes only for jack.  
Jokul! What’s going on? Jack did not understand. Why did it hurt so much? It was as if he was burning and freezing at the same time.  
“I…I don’t know. Pi…Pitch is do…doing something to us.” Jokul gritted out, trying to figure out how to get them out of there.  
“That’s right Jokul. I am turning you into the most powerful fearling this world will ever see. A dark, frozen monstrosity, made of cold, and ice and evil.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack protects those he loves. But there is always a price. Someone is left behind, alone in his head, for the first time in forever.

Previously: “I…I don’t know. Pi…Pitch is do…doing something to us.” Jokul gritted out, trying to figure out how to get them out of there.  
“That’s right Jokul. I am turning you into the most powerful fearling this world will ever see. A dark, frozen monstrosity, made of cold, and ice and evil.”  
“What?!” The gaurdians yelled, frozen as they watched Jokul fall to his knees.   
“Jack…” Jokul whispered his name like a praryer.  
Jokul! What can I do to stop this? I have to stop it! Both Jack and Jokul were in horriable pain.  
“Jokul, stop fighting it. The nighmares that have been sneaking into your blood since you changed are finally strong enough to overcome you. They just needed my presense to start taking over.”Pitch spoke with a gleeful grin “You are made to be evil. Poor little Jackie couldent handle the dark. But you…you are different, you were made to rule.” Pitch chrooned walking over to Jokul and brushing a finger down the side of his face. When Jokul snapped at the finger Pitch jecrked back with an angry snarl.   
“but you are also proud. A loner. And I knew that so I had no choice but to turn you into a fearling. You wouldent follow me otherwise.”  
“Leave him alone Pitch” Bunny yelled.   
“stop this!” Tooth screamed. The gaurdians and mother nature were fighting off the fearlings that blocked their path to Jokul and Pitch.  
“hes mine now, you pathetic spirits.” Pitch snarled at them before turning back to Jokul. “you know, it wouldent have to be this way if you had broken out sooner. Poor little Jackie could have been gone years ago and I would not of had to trick the gaurdians. If Jack did not have the ability to fight off the fearlings I would of done it to him. But Jackie has the oddest power to be good no matter what. But you, you are different Jokul. So inheriantly evil.”  
Jokul. I have an idea. Jack was getting weaker, Jokul could hear it.  
“no” Jokul hissed, ignoring the strang look Pitch gave them. “You are weak if you try that you could completely destroy yourself.”  
But it’s the only way. If I…   
“NO!” Jokul snarled, he would not lose Jack, Jack was everyting.   
I do not need your permission Jokul Jack spoke softly. The nightmares that Pitch entered into us is gtaking over. If I do this it will freeze them all, shatter them and leave us free.  
“You mean me. You will be gone, your conscious could not take it!” Jokul snarled.   
“Who are you speaking to Jokul? Nevermind it does not matter. Just stop fighiting it and accept you fate.” Pitch was getting imaptiant. It should not be taking this long. Jokuol still knealed on the ground, grimicaing in pain, snarling at someone. But he was not changing fast enough. There was only a faint darkening of his skin, and only the slightst bit of the end of his hair had begun to turn black, the icicles tinking with each labored breath.  
“Jack!” Bunny had broken though the throng of fearlings.  
“What about them, your family Jack? Can your truly leave this world, and accept that you will never see them again?”  
You are just as important to me as they are. And this, this will save all of you and that is all the matters to me. Jack responed before Jokul felt the sudden relese of Jacks power.  
“NO! Jack stop it! Please!” Jokul gripped his stomach as if he could force the power to return.  
“Jokul what is happen?” Bunny asked, panicked. He was only a few feet away from Jokul now.  
“Jokul what are you doing?”   
Jokul looked up at them, both of their eyes going wide as they relized that the small ice droplets were tears.  
“Jack is saving us.” Jokul spoke in a whine before a brilliant blue light began to grow from his body, as did the blue braclet that Bunny wore.  
“What Jack is…”  
“NO! Jack is gone, he’s gone! This is im….” Pitch was cut off by the sudden explosion of blue that filled the room. All of the gaurdians turned away, shielding themselves from the brilliant light. Jokul still knealed on the ground, keening, as he was losing his most important person, his brother.  
When the light faded and the gaurdians turned back they gasped at what they saw. The gasp casue Jokul to look up and turn to see what they were looking at behind him. A shout of surprise and joy came from his throat as he saw Jack floating behind him.   
“Jack!” Jokul called wanting to reach out, and hug him. But stopped when Jack gave him a sad smile and shook his head.  
“Jack!”  
“Sweet Tooth!”  
“Jack my boy!”  
Came the gaurdians calls. Mother Nature stood in the background with sad eyes as she relized what was happening.  
Sandy grinned waving at Jack who returned the gesture.  
“I…I missed you all.” Jack spoke and to the gaurdians it was the most wonderful sound in the world. Despite the uncharistic softness it was still Jacks voice, joyful and kind.  
“And we missed you Sweet Tooth.” Spoke Tooth, who drew herself up into the air a little.  
“We are sorry for how we reacted.” North spoke next, his eyes sad, but when he reseved a smile he drew himself up, standing straight for the first time in a year.  
“I…I am sorry I did not trust you. I am sorry I did not keep our vows.” Spoke Bunny, his paw reasting on the braclets.  
“I was hurt by your reactions to something false, to something I would never do.” Jacks words caused them to flinch. “But I still love you, and despite the pain you caused, I understand andknow that you would never do something like that again. And I forgive you, I really do.” Jack had a little smile on his face, that the gaurdians each returned with a grin.  
“Jack!” Jokul spoke in a whine.  
“Jokul. You are my brother, you have been with me thorugh everything, though I suppose you did not have much of a choice.”  
“I would never leave you.” Jokul spoke with truthful conviction.  
“I know. But I have a favor to ask.”  
“anything. Anything Jack.”  
“Will you take care of them?” Jack looked up at the gaurdians “Will you take care of each other?” jack asked.  
“jack…? What do you mean, youll be with us, and we will be a family and take care of each other. You, Sandy, North, Bunny…Jokul and I.” Tooth said smiling at Jack.  
“I…I wish tthat could be…but I have…”  
“NO! No you cant, we just got you back, I just got you back. We need you Jack you just cant” Bunny spoke looking like he was going to fall apart all over again.  
“I don’t have a choice Bunny, I gave up my power, I am no longer a spirit. Jokul is winter now and I…I am just a boy whose been alive for far to long.” Jack gave a sad smile.   
“no!” The gaurdians all gave a gasp of the word as they relized what was happening. Jack was fading, he gave up everything that made him a spirit to stop the fearlings, to stop Pitch and now he had nothing to keep him in this world.   
“goodbye, my family.” And with that Jack slowly faded from exictiance, a grin on his face as his family watched.   
The moment he was completely gone there was a simtanious cry of pain, of loss, of sorrow from the gaurdians and Jokul. The gaurdians fell upon each other, while Jokul curled in on himself from his seat on the floor.  
Tooth looked up at an exspecially loud crie from Jokul, and let out a gasp as she saw ice droplets fall from his eyes at he cried. She struggled her way out from underneath the three other gaurdians and fell upon Jokul with a hug and soothing words intermingled with her own sobs. Jokul turned slightly and wraped his arms around her. The other gaurdians watched for a few moments before shifting and joing the other two.   
Mother Nature watched from the side. She had lost her child before she even had a chance to know him and it was all her fault. What had she done? She shook her head before turning, she had a grave to make.  
She would give her little boy a marker that showed him, showed the kindness she ignored, the loving smile she shunned, the heart she broke. He would have a place with all of her other children, just as he should have had when he was still with them.  
She looked back once, at the broken family still crying their pain on the floor of her palace. She wondered if this had been MIMs plan all along.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home, is where the heart is. though it is a little confusing when you don't know where your heart is.

Manny had watched as the guardians were tricked by Pitch. He had watched as Jack released Jokul. He had watched the guardians become shells of their formers selves at the loss of Jack. He had watched Jokul and Jack become brothers. He had watched Pitch slowly turning Jack into a fearling. And he had watched their climax and the devastating loss that came from a sacrifice. Jack was gone. His powers released and given to save his family.   
But Manny could not stand by and watch his guardians fall apart (and how Jokul had been become part of Manny’s family as well he was not sure). He could not see North lose his wonder, Tooth lose her need to share happy memories, he could not watch Sandy lose his dreams, Jokul to lose his strength to live, and Bunny, he could not bear the loss of hope that filled the world to be replaced by sorrow as Bunny lost his mate.  
So he did what he had to. For Jack Frost, was the guardian’s most important person, and without him they would fall apart and Manny could not keep Jack torn from his family any longer.  
~3 weeks after Jack Frost died, the moon room~  
The Guardians and Jokul had all been staying at North’s although they left to get their work done, returning when they were free. They had a promise to keep. North had called them all in after Manny said that he needed to speak to them.   
They gathered in the moon room where Manny shed his moonlight on the crystal. There he showed an image of Jack, causing them all to flinch. But then an image that Jokul recognized was shown.  
“Jack coming out of the pond?” Jokul questioned. This was a scene he remembered from over 300 years ago when he and Jack (though Jack did not know about Jokul then) had risen from the pond and the moon had told them Jack Frost’s name.  
“You know this?” North questioned. Jokul turned to North who looked thin and sleep deprived.  
“Ye…” Jokul stopped as another image was shown. The guardians and Jokul running to Jacks figure, hugging him then all of them standing together.  
“Manny! Does this mean…”North exclaimed. There was a sudden brightness in the light showing that yes, North had it.  
“North what is he saying?” Bunny asked. Bunny looked even worse than North. Jokul took a look at the guardians and saw what Jacks loss had done to them. Tooth had begun to lost feathers and could not fly as fast as usual. Sandy had somehow gained insomnia. Jokul himself looked thinner than normal and his skin had taken on an unnaturally pale look (and he was already impossibly pale). He did not think they would last much longer without Jack.   
“Jack is being returned to us!” All of the guardians jumped at that revelation, bombarding North with questions.  
~Far away~  
Everything that Jack Frost knew had been told to him by the moon. He had been pulled out of a pond, with a staff in his hand and the moon had spoken to him. The moon told him 3 things.  
1\. His name was Jack Frost.  
2\. Jack was not whole, somewhere inside of him there were pieces missing. Of what he was not sure. Physically Jack knew he was whole. But inside he felt hollow in places, his missing pieces.   
3\. He would know everything when he got his pieces back.  
Jack wondered if the moon was crazy. The moon told him these things, and then never talked to Jack again. But Jack took the moons words and after realizing he could not move more the 50 feet from the pond decided to stay and wait. Maybe his missing pieces would find him. He sure hopped so.  
~Back with the guardians~  
The guardians hunted down every body of water on the globe, they asked every spirit if they had seen Jack. They asked Jamie and the other kids if they had spotted him. No one had any news. Then one day North found an anomaly in the world. A pond which had suddenly frozen over a week ago, everything within a 50 foot radius also frozen, while the weather everywhere else was warm.   
~With Jack~  
Jack hated waiting. He gathered that he had been waiting for about a week. He wondered if his missing pieces would be much longer.   
He had a lot of fun playing with his staff. And he used that to take up his time.  
It looked familiar but…also not. It was a crooked shepherds staff, made of a strong but light wood. The crooked end was a beautiful green that faded to a wooden brown lined with ice but at the bottom the wood was a dark black. It created beautiful frost patterns and he learned that he could make snow in any shape or form. It was amazing. But his favorite part was calling the wind. He could not go very far but the wind would throw him up in the air allowing him to float up high and dance in the sky.  
Currently he was making a snow man when he heard a crunch in the snow around him. There were a lot of footsteps, around five he thinks. Though the footsteps were strange. There were two heavy footsteps, two lighter ones though one of them suddenly disappeared. And another set, heavy but still light. He could not explain the disappearing footsteps. They were also talking.  
“Looks like we are at the right place.” Came a soft, feminine voice.  
“You really think that Manny would…” came a gruffer, male voice with an Australian accent.  
“He has to be here.” This voice was also male but younger.  
“We just need to look.” Another male voice with a Russian accent.  
Jack peeked around a tree, though from what he understood the people here could not see him. It was scary and uncomfortable when they walked right through him.  
He could not stop the gasp that he released when a shot of warmth and love went through him at the sight of the strange people.  
There was a large man. Tall and wide, but strong looking. He was dressed in red and black and despite his girth Jack only felt love and safety from him.  
Next to him was a woman who was covered in feathers. She chose that moment to suddenly open her wings and flutter above the ground. She also made Jack feel love and warmth.  
There was a teenager, around Jacks age with white hair and pale skin. His eyes were a deep, dark blue and icicles hung from his hair. Jack felt love and joy run through him.  
There was a short, floating man. He was entirely gold with golden sand trailing behind him. He made Jack feel love and happiness.  
The last one, a giant rabbit standing on his back legs who for some reason made Jack want to jump out and yell Kangaroo. He…he made jack feel a lot of things. Love, warmth, safety, joy. They all made him feel so happy.  
These were his missing pieces. These were his family. Tooth, mother, North, father, Jokul and Sandy, brothers, and Bunny, mate.  
He gasped and stumbled out from behind the tree, reaching out to his family, his staff dropped to the ground behind him.   
“Jack!” came the simultaneous call.  
“Tooth, North, Sandy, Jokul, Bunny” He couldn’t stop, he just kept chanting their names as he was crushed in a group hug by the five of them, Jack in the middle trying to be able to touch all of them.  
When they finally separated, Jack and Bunny were still gripped in an embrace. They looked into each other’s eyes.  
“I missed you.” Bunny spoke softly.  
“I am never leaving you again.” Jack replied.  
Then they spoke together. “I love you” Before sharing a kiss. Their bracelets glowed bright and Bunny transferred the blue one back onto Jacks wrist.  
They turned back to their family. North and Tooth were also sharing an embrace, Jokul was holding both staffs. And Sandy was releasing dream sand to dance around them.  
Jack looked at his family.   
I am home

**Author's Note:**

> This story should only be in two places. Fanfiction.net under author "Loony Puppeteer" and here. If you see it somewhere else please tell me.


End file.
